Episode 195: Bod God
"Bod God" was originally released on April 7, 2014, at 8:58 AM. Description We know you're probably plum tuckered after the harrowing events of last night's Wrestlemania, which we can all agree was some full-blown BS. As you lick your Brock Lesnar-borne wounds (gross, don't do that), come relax to the chill vibes of our advisings. Suggested Talking Points Efficient Void, Peter and the B.O., House of Carby's, Doorholders, Joel Jams, Tween Arms Race, Bad Dino, Self-Satisfaction Outline Intro - Griffin is hungover (again) 03:36 - I'm a short lady (about 5ft tall). I photograph a lot of conventions. I'm about to start working at a comic/gaming convention. My nose is at armpit level always. What is your advice for dealing with the gross, gross assault on my senses that result from the very poor hygeine on behalf of thousands of wonderful, smelly nerds? -- Gmail 11:30 - Y - Sent in by Evan Minsker, from Yahoo Answers user Jack F., who asks: How do you get rid of an Arby's manager? Recently they moved arond some of the managers and the one we got is mean and sloppy she blames employees for things she did and treats us extrememly bad I saw two of them about to cry today! And she cuts hours I hate to see my coworker upset and I would do any thing to get her gone within the law perferably. Oh and she cusses on the job Which is never allowed especially by managment! 19:15 - What's the appropriate time and distance one should hold the door open for the next person behind them? I don't want to slam the door in the person behind me, but I also don't want to stand there staring at them for a full minute. Is it different for men and women? -- Desmond 25:10 - I am the father of five girls, the oldest of which is 13 and has begun to take an interest in boys. As such, I am left to the position that fathers have been left in for the past 23.6 years. How does one balance the instinctual desire to crush these little hormone-filled balls of lust and desire to be a cool dad? Goldeneye tournaments? Playing a game of old catcharoo? Working on a car together? Or should I just accept the natural order of things and hunt this little bugger down, Terminator style? -- Hormonally Hijacked In California 32:55 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Hulu. Personal message from Chelsea Curr. Personal message from Gabe and Josh. 42:35 - Y - Sent in by Amelie Belcher, from Yahoo Answers user Taylor, who asks: Sneaking bong into music fest? I'm going to a music festival called Wakarusa. I would like to bring my bong but I hear they check you, like search your bag if you have one. Can anyone tell me how to get by with a glass bong or give any tips? Thanks everybody(: don't waste my time or yours telling me "just don't bring it" 45:56 - Griffin talks about Vore 50:02 - I'm a college student in an apartment and my neighbor's noisiness keeps me up at night. At almost every night around 11:30 I'll hear a satisfied makes an awful groaning noise or makes a gross humming noise while Griffin yells sounds through our shared wall. This goes on for 15-30 minutes or so and then stops. I've never heard anything else besides my neighbor's deep groans of satisfaction; I can only assume that he's jerking it. It's not exactly loud, but knowing that a dude is going to town on his hog mere feet from me makes falling asleep difficult. Other than these pleasure moans, I never hear from the guy. I have only seen him once or twice in the last few months. How do I deal with these loud jerk off noises? -- Extremely Restrained in Raleigh 55:23 - Housekeeping 62:36 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user philip, who asks: What kind of car does judge judy own? Quotes On Peter And The Poor Hygiene On Masturbation Commentary On Overprotective Fathers Trivia * This is the first episode containing a reference to vore. Deep Cuts * Griffin mentions "the Gom Jobbar of humanity," which is a reference to novel series Dune. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Scott Bakula Category:Feminist Category:Video Games Category:Jimmy Buffett Category:Drew Davenport Category:Vore